Merlin Rapidement Conté
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Voici les Drabbles écrits lors des Ateliers Drabbles d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes sur le fandom de Merlin ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

**Écrit le 17.07.2017**

Ici sont les Drabbles écrits lors des Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NONAME organisés par Elizabeth Mary Holmes. Lors de ces ateliers, chacun des participants s'échangent un mot et écrivent en 7 minutes un Drabble. Un Drabble est un texte de 100 mots ou un multiple de 100, soit 100, 200, 300 etc. jusqu'à 1000 mots. Lors des Ateliers Drabbles, on écrit 100 mots en 7 minutes avec une marge de 10 % environ, mais j'y arrive très peu souvent j'en fais souvent beaucoup trop.

* * *

Je dédie la totalité des Drabbles que j'ai écrits sur le fandom de Merlin à trois personnes : à **Clélia Kerlais** , à qui je m'excuse de n'avoir pas écrit de texte pour le challenge de Septembre, à **Leroyaumesouslapluie** , pour son amour du fandom, et à **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** , à qui je dédie également la totalité de mes Drabbles, tous fandoms confondus, car sans elle je n'aurais jamais découvert ces petites choses qui sont très plaisantes à écrire.

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me ferais très plaisir. :D

* * *

 _Chaleur- 106 mots :_

Il faisait si chaud … Camelot connaissait une période de sécheresse, les paysans se plaignaient de cela. La nourriture commençait sérieusement à manquer. Arthur, alors devenu Roi, avait ouvert les portes du château à tous. Nobles comme paysans se confondaient, tous réduits au même niveau … Tout cela à cause du soleil, de la chaleur et de la sécheresse. Même Arthur et ses sujets commençaient à se plaindre de la faim. À cause de cela, premièrement, la chaleur devenait de moins en moins supportable, mais aussi le royaume connaissait une très grave période de crise. Arthur n'avait de cesse de se creuser les méninges en pensant à cela …


	2. Chapter 2

**Écrit le 17.07.2017**

Je continue la publication de mes chers petits Drabbles et je vous annonce qu'il s'agit du dernier Drabble sur le fandom de Merlin qui ait été écrit le 17.07.2017. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura bien d'autres, des Drabbles sur le fandom de Merlin !

Allez, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, car cela me ferait très plaisir !

* * *

 _Vaste – 100 mots :_

Il s'agit d'un vaste monde … Albion est grand, très grand, et tu le découvrira bien vite, mon jeune ami. Tu y découvrira de belles choses mais aussi et surtout de bien mauvaises choses, car ce monde est pourri. Oui, tu as bien entendu, Merlin, ce monde est pourri et il te faut maintenant, avec l'aide d'Arthur et des Chevaliers De Camelot, le nettoyer. La magie est omniprésente, bonne et mauvaise, et même à Camelot et dans son entourage proche, très proche même, mais ça, Arthur ne le sait pas. Il va falloir éradiquer la magie noire de ce monde, Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Écrit le 02.08.2017**

Voici une nouvelle fournée de Drabbles sur le fandom de Merlin avec celui-ci, qui fut écrit le 02.08.2017, comme vous avez pu le lire plus haut. Mais il s'agit du seul Drabble sur Merlin écrit lors de cet Atelier-là.

Bonne lecture à vous ! :D

* * *

 _Miséricorde – 93 mots :_

« Non. N'attendez surtout pas de moi la miséricorde. Vous avez définitivement passé les bornes. » Ainsi furent les mots de messire Léon, qui, épée à la main, s'apprêtait à tuer un chevalier arrogant qui avait osé plusieurs fois le défier en duel à mort, suppliant à chaque fois au vainqueur de lui laisser la vie sauve mais à chaque fois plus tard soit s'attribuant la fausse victoire ou racontant qu'il avait joué la comédie, le laissant soit-disant gagner. C'en était insupportable et déshonorant. Léon s'apprêtait à occire celui qui le suppliait encore sa miséricorde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Écrit le 02.09.2017**

Et on continue encore avec ce nouveau Drabble sur le fandom de Merlin ! Il s'agit également du seul Drabble écrit sur ce fandom lors de l'Atelier Drabbles du 02.09.2017.

Bonne lecture à vous ! :D

* * *

 _Funérailles – 105 mots :_

Ils étaient à ses funérailles. Le Roi était mort. Une épée forgée dans le souffle de feu d'un dragon et un druide la maniant eurent raison du Légendaire Roi Arthur. Quelle vie. Lui qui devait bâtir un monde de justice, lui qui devait bâtir un monde de magie, lui qui devait réaliser tant de choses … Seul peu de monde eu le droit d'assister aux funérailles du Roi. Parmi ces personnes, il y avait Merlin, Gaius, quelques chevaliers et quelques bourgeois et tous pleuraient. Tous étaient désespérés et Merlin ne savait plus que penser. Il devait poursuivre l'oeuvre de son ami, mais ne savait comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

Et encore un nouveau Drabble sur le fandom de Merlin et on attaque une longue série de Drabbles sur ce fandom écrit lors de l'Atelier Drabbles du 09.09.2017 !

Bonne lecture à vous ! :D

* * *

 _Sauvage – 114 mots :_

Il était hargneux. Il était enragé tel un chien fou. Il donnait des coups d'épée sans retenue, presque sans distinguer qui était qui. Sa soif de vengeance envers le Roi Arthur l'avait rendu aveugle. Des têtes étaient tranchées par dizaines rien que par sa main sur le champ de bataille. Sauvage. C'est ce qu'il était devenu, depuis que son fils fut tué de par le fil de l'épée d'Arthur. Cela se voyait en tout temps, mais nulle autre part cela s'était vu que sur ce champ de bataille. Les soldats de Camelot, qui étaient pourtant braves et courageux, étaient même en train d'hésiter sur le fait de fuir ou pas devant toute cette sauvagerie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

 _Faute – 103 mots :_

Il n'était plus lui-même. Il avait commit la plus terrible faute de sa vie. Il venait de condamner tout un royaume. Il était devenu pitoyable à cause de ça. Il … Il n'avait pas pu sauver son Roi. À ce moment-là, celui-ci avait un fragment d'épée dans le corps. Il ne pouvait presque plus rien faire tout seul. En un mot comme en cent, Arthur était mourant. Et il mourut. Le dévolu en était jeté sur Merlin. Le pauvre garçon, il était désormais désemparé. Et dire qu'un royaume, qu'un monde comptait sur lui. Le royaume était alors sans défense. Pauvre homme, pauvre royaume.


	7. Chapter 7

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

 _Vantard –_ _110 mots_ :

Il était prétentieux au ne pouvait rien faire de normal sans après trouver le moyen de s'en vanter. Il était vraiment imbu de lui-même et égocentrique. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois ajouté à son ton presque toujours condescendant que ça commençait à être agaçant. Franchement, qui voudrait être assez fou pour vouloir être ami ou vouloir être au service de ce genre de Prince, sérieusement ? C'était la question que se posait tout le temps Merlin. Lui, il était le premier à supporter ce sale gosse égoïste et imbu de lui-même. Et pourtant, son entourage, ormis Merlin, arrivait à l'apprécier. Peut-être étaient-ils faux-cul à cause de son statut de Prince ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

 _Sermant – 133 mots :_

Il avait fait serment d'allégeance au Roi Uther, et avait fait la promesse de respecter en tous points le code de la chevalerie. Il était devenu Chevalier Adoubé. C'était l'un des jours les plus importants de la vie de ce chevalier. Le Prince Arthur trouvait cela très solennel et très émouvant, et ce à chaque fois. Merlin ne partageait pas cet avis. Il trouvait toujours ça ridicule. En effet, comment peut-on trouver émouvant le fait qu'un chevalier prête allégeance à son Roi et qu'il fasse serment de le servir jusqu'à la mort ? Et il trouvait que le paroxisme du ridicule était atteint lorsque le Roi apposait son épée sur les épaules des chevaliers. À mourir de rire pour lui. Il s'imaginait toujours que le Roi allait leurs trancher la gorge en faisant ça !


	9. Chapter 9

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

 _Épique – 102 mots :_

Il s'était engagé dans un combat difficile. La vie de son ami en dépendait. Le Roi Arthur était en train de se battre pour essayer de sauver la vie de Merlin, son serviteur. Sa mission pour accomplir cela était d'aller chercher un liquide mystérieux jaillissant d'une fontaine secrète au centre d'une grotte oubliée au fin fond d'une forêt perdue. Et cette grotte était protégée par un géant. Il demandait pour passer la tête du Prince Arthur. Il ne savait pas que le Prince Arthur ressemblait à cela. Et le combat était entamé. Et moi, je regardait cette scène épique à la télé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

Je vous dis ça tout de suite : ce Drabble est assez … osé. Je le sais mais bon, c'est pas si grave que ça **regarde en l'air** … Non, plus sérieusement, ce Drabble est osé et si vous ne voulez pas le lire pour de multiples raisons comme le fait que ça vous choque, il n'y a aucun problème et je vous encourage donc dans ce cas à passer au chapitre suivant, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont restés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme toujours, et vous pouvez laisser une review sans avoir à vous planquer. Personne ne vous jugera. Promis. En tous cas, moi, je ne le ferais pas.

Message pour la Team à Paillettes ainsi qu'aux autres membres du Collectif NONAME : si jamais j'ai enfreins la moindre règle de la Charte, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler et ce Drabble sera aussitôt supprimé.

 _Confiance – 104 mots :_

Il lui faisait confiance. Il faisait confiance à ses mains expertes. Il faisait confiance au plaisir qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Étonnamment, pour une fois, Arthur faisait confiance à Merlin. Ce dernier divertit son compagnon de langoureux baisers dans le cou alors que ses mains baladeuses cherchaient quelque chose de bien précis plus bas. Arthur eu raison de lui faire confiance. Il sentait le contact des lèvres du jeune sorcier dans son cou, dans sa nuque, sur son torse, tandis que des mains joueuses étaient en train de s'amuser au niveau du bassin du Souverain. Arthur réalisa qu'il devait faire confiance à Merlin plus souvent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

 _Tricot – 142 mots :_

« - Mettez ce tricot, sinon vous allez vous enrhumer, et avec déjà une maladie, ça va pas vous faire du bien !

\- Non, non et non, Merlin, je ne vais pas porter ce tricot dans la Salle Du Trône alors que nous recevons le Roi Hoël tout ça à cause d'un pauvre coup de froid !

\- Cessez donc de faire l'enfant, Arthur, sinon vous serez obligé de tenir le lit au moins une bonne grosse semaine !

\- NON ! » vociféra le Prince.

Il était ridicule. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre un malheureux tricot, même pas sous sa Cotte De Mailles. Au bout de deux bonnes heures de disputes juvéniles si ce n'est infantiles plus tard, Arthur se résigna à mettre ce tricot. Enfin. Il avait l'air d'un guignol en plein milieu de la Salle Du Trône, mais il n'était au moins pas plus malade.


	12. Chapter 12

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

 _Quiproquo – 100 mots :_

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux dans sa discussion. Il rendait complexe ce qui ne l'était pas. C'était complètement idiot. Merlin arrivait tout de même à toujours s'emmêler dans ses paroles avec le Roi. Comment pouvait-il le faire à chaque fois ? Je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sais. Ce que l'on sais de source sûre, en revanche, c'est que tout cela menait à des quiproquos d'une intensité et d'un ridicule phénoménal. Il faut dire qu'un sorcier têtu et qu'un Prince trop fier ne font pas souvent bon ménage niveau discussion. Comment cela était-il possible ? Je ne le sais, comme personne réellement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Écrit le 22.10.2017**

 _Banquise – 100 mots :_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire là lui ? Fou à lier qu'il est, mais pourquoi Diable avait-il accepté ? Pourquoi se retrouvai-t-il là à traquer un vulgaire voleur ? Gauvain, sur ordre d'Arthur, était allé chercher jusqu'à la banquise, bien après la frontière au Nord, l'épée du Roi Arthur qui avait été dérobée par un pauvre voleur. Mais quel genre d'Homme sensé, criminel ou pas, pouvait-il venir se cacher dans ce genre d'endroit ? Un criminel n'est pas un homme sensé, me direz-vous, mais figurez-vous que si ! Mais il y a, comme ici, des exceptions qui confirment la règle. Pauvre Gauvain, pauvre homme …


	14. Chapter 14

**Écrit le 22.10.2017**

Message pour la Team à Paillettes ainsi qu'aux autres membres du Collectif NONAME : si jamais j'ai enfreins la moindre règle de la Charte, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler et ce Drabble sera aussitôt supprimé.

 _Sable – 104 mots :_

Cela faisait longtemps que qu'ils n'en avaient pas vu. Et cela ne les avaient pas manqué. Revoir ce satané sable était atroce pour tout ces hommes. Arthur, Merlin et tous les Chevaliers De La Table Ronde étaient morts de chaud. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, et le sable qui entrait dans les bottes, quelle horreur de s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes pour l'enlever … Quelle mission énervante … Enfin, bon, cela avait fait germer, lors d'un repos, une idée dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Il l'emmena dans un endroit assez éloigné du groupe, et je vous laisse deviner la suite, mais elle est intéressante pour qui a de l'imagination.


	15. Chapter 15

**Écrit le 22.10.2017**

 _Corde – 107 mots :_

« Calmez-vous ou vous allez finir au bout d'une corde ! »

Tels furent les mots de la Reine Guenièvre à son Roi tant aimé. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que ses paroles voulaient dire, sa vie était finie. Le regard noir d'Arthur venait de se planter dans les yeux de Guenièvre. C'était la nuit, dans la chambre royale. Il se saisit de son épée. Il était torse nu, dos à la fenêtre, la lune encadrant de ses rayons le corps du jeune Roi. La jeune femme savait qu'elle était condamnée pour haute trahison à la couronne. Son coeur battant la chamade mourut avec elle, avant que la sentence ne soit prononcée.


	16. Chapter 16

**Écrit le 22.10.2017**

 _Marital – 96 mots :_

Tous ces accords qu'il fallait en permanence signer pour ce mariage ! C'en devenait franchement lassant pour tout les deux en avaient marre. Et tout ça pour faire bonne figure auprès du peuple ! Mais pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'un Roi soit marié ? Et pourquoi fallait-il absolument une descendance ? Et pourquoi fallait-i qu'un Roi puisse épouser tout le monde sauf l'élu de son coeur ? Retenez bien, aucune faute : je parle bien D'UN élu du coeur d'un Roi. Un homme qui en passionnait un autre. Cela était réciproque. Cet homme qui attirait ce Roi était Merlin. Ce Roi, c'était Arthur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Écrit le 22.10.2017**

 _Caramel – 100 mots :_

Merlin adorait ça. Il adorait ces caramels fondants en forme de petits cubes. C'était une recette secrète. Nul ne savait qui l'avait inventée, cette recette spécifique, mais il en raffolait plus que tout. Et attention ! Merlin avait une méthode fétiche pour les déguster ! C'était de les manger lorsqu'ils étaient posés sur le corps entièrement dénudé d'Arthur. Cela était très sensuel, et les caramels étaient posés sur son corps de haut en bas. C'était pile dans cet ordre que Merlin les mangeaient, avant de rejoindre un autre morceau de caramel, dont Merlin raffolait tout particulièrement aussi, dans une autre mesure. Délicieux.


	18. Chapter 18

**Écrit le 22.10.2017**

Message pour la Team à Paillettes ainsi qu'aux autres membres du Collectif NONAME : si jamais j'ai enfreins la moindre règle de la Charte, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler et ce Drabble sera aussitôt supprimé.

 _Arbre – 107 mots :_

Ils étaient derrière un arbre, bien cachés, hors de portée de la vue des autres. Les arbres les protégeaient tout de même bien. Ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils discutaient. De quoi ? Non, la question est : comment ? Ils discutaient avec leur corps. Non, pas qu'avec la bouche, qui servait tout de même bien pour déposer des baisers sur tout le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Merlin embrassait Arthur dans le coup pendant qu'il s'amusait avec cette virilité tendue au maximum plus bas. Arthur, quand à lui, profitait de cet instant puis fut prit d'un fulgurant orgasme. Mais ce n'était que le matin, et la journée allait être longue.


	19. Chapter 19

**Écrit le 28.10.2017**

 _Bureau – 100 mots :_

Il travaillait dans ses appartements, tranquillement. Il était à son bureau, assis sur un siège pour le moins confortable. Adossé à son siège, le Roi Arthur travaillait sur les dossiers les plus important du Royaume. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer auparavant comme il était difficile, épuisant et ennuyeux d'être Roi en plus d'être harassant. Ah maintenant, il avait la gloire et les honneurs, même si cela relevait d'un ton obséquieux pour certaines personnes, mais il avait aussi ce que l'on pourrait appeler un enfant à charge. Et quel enfant ! Un Royaume tout entier ! Ah, qu'il aimerait que ce soit différent …


End file.
